Many methods and systems are known to measure the fluid level in a container, including those using ultrasounds.
Since ultrasound measurements often require a tight coupling between the transducer assembly and the container, a drawback of current level sensor system from the prior art that are adapted for pressurized tanks or tanks including corrosive liquids or gas is that the ultrasound transducer assembly is directly mounted to the container or inside the container in a housing which buffers between the transducer and the liquid. Thereby, such a system is not adapted to be used on a plurality of different tanks or containers.